Just A One Night Stand?
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Ok, so this is my celebratory fic to mark my year on FanFiction! Just a one-shot. Lisbon wakes up, and who is she with? Jisbon, of course :P


**Hey guys! I'm sooooo excited - today marks a year exactly since i became a member on ff!!!! So i'm celebrating with a crappy little one shot =P I hope you like it! Even though it is kinda crap - i HAD to post something!!!  
**  
**Disclaimer: I own none of it *sobs***

Sunlight was spilling into the room through a small slit, where the curtains didn't quite meet. The light had woken her up, a slender ray shining onto the pale skin of her face, lighting it up. It felt pleasantly warm on her smooth, and now warm skin. She was comfortable and didn't want to move from her entanglement of sheets, and position, let alone get up. The strong arms that were wrapped around her felt amazing, they felt safe and warm and inviting.

Oh shit.

Who the hell had his arms around her?

Her first instinct was to get up and run away from here, that was before she realized that she was in her apartment, in her room, in her bed.

She was sleepy and a few scraps of memories from the night before were coming back to her, she'd had drinks with the team after work… who the hell had she picked up last night?

She needed to move and look at his face, yet at the same time the last thing she wanted to do was wake whoever this guy was up.

She was so stupid, wasn't she past the stage of her life where she would wake up with strangers, fling on whatever clothing items had been discarded carelessly the night before, and run out of the place?

Except this time it was different because they were at her place. It was going to be so embarrassing.

She decided to take her chances, and slowly and carefully turned herself in mystery guy's arms.

When she saw who it was, she stopped breathing. It would have been so much better in so many ways if she had woken with a complete stranger.

Jane, of all the bloody men in California, in the world, Jane. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as his astonishing bluey-green eyes stared back at her.

"Morning sleepy head," he smiled at her, amused.

"What the hell happened?" She asked,

"Well…" he started,

"You know what I mean," she said exasperated, untangling herself hastily from him, and wrapping a part of her tangled sheets around her as he watched.

"Do you not remember?"  
"Do I look like I remember?" She scowled at him.

"Well, this might jog your memory," he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Flashes of last night came back jaggedly, and involuntarily she sighed softly.

He smiled, apparently rather pleased with himself.

"That help?"

"A little, this is bad," she said, "This is really bad, we can't do this, I'm your boss, we… I," she was cut off by a kiss.

She moaned through the kiss, she wanted it, her body wanted it, her heart wanted it, but her brain was screaming no.

"You're off limits," she said breathily.

"Says who?" Jane asked teasingly, kissing her again, enjoying torturing her.

She moaned again, he meant to just tease her, but he was breaking her heart.

When he pulled away, he could see it in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked - he'd picked up on it immediately, as usual.

"Nothing,"

"It would be easier if you just told me," he said to her, "I'll get it anyway."

Childishly she stuck her tongue out at him, it made him smile, but she still looked upset.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly, his eyes shining with pure honesty.

"Not on purpose," she said quietly, "We can't do this,"

It was his turn to look upset, "I will walk away now," he said to her seriously, "If you can look at me, and tell me you don't love me,"

She searched his eyes, this was so unfair. Why couldn't he understand? This couldn't happen. It, it just couldn't.

She would get hurt, and…

He had such amazing eyes.

She opened her mouth, but she couldn't bring herself to force the words out.

Screw him.

She tried again, but he was right. Her heart wouldn't let her.

Her shimmering eyes overflowed with tears, and his heart jumped inside his chest, hating every second of her hurt.

"Come here," he said, trembling, she inched a little closer and sighed as he pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have made you do that."

She looked at him, and wiped away her tears. "I couldn't, I couldn't say it," she said softly, "You were right."

"I want you so badly," he whispered, "I… I haven't had feelings this strong for anyone, since…" his voice trailed off, "Last night, last night was perfect. Well except for the fact you don't remember it," he joked.

She hit him playfully, "I do remember it,"

"I think we can do this," Jane said softly, "I think I can give you what you want."

She smiled at him, "I guess we'll just have to wait and  
see."

He beamed back at her, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes," she smiled at him. "But only because you seduced me,"

"Who in their right mind wouldn't want to seduce you?" he asked playfully.

"You are unbelievable,"

"It's part of what makes me so lovable,"

"Well, we'll see about that." She said as she turned to get out of bed, and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back and kissing her passionately.  
"What was that for?" She asked, a little out of breath.

"Because you're gorgeous, and because I think we can afford a little more of a 'sleep in' on a Saturday morning."

She laughed, and lay back down with him.

As she turned to face him, his golden hair and cheeky smile and bright, happy eyes, she knew everything would fall into place.

Everything would be ok. They would both get there.

**God, wasn't it just so incredibly fluffy? And probably too cheesy, but i don't care!!! For any of you that might happen to read any of my other fics for the mentalist and everything else, i wouldn't hold your breath for UD's this week. I have an insanely busy week. I don't come home after school and just... UDs will be impossible, i won't even be able to write in class cos i will be catching up with the homework i haven't done, or sleeping. Probably the latter.**

Anyways, i hope you enjoyed it! And PLEASE REVIEW!!! It is my year on ff.... so it would very kind if you could =P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
